Broken from the start
by DD Fan
Summary: What if Six survived and escaped Reach? What if Linda was never injured and in cryo all along, what if she fought aside Chief in the earlier story plot. What if Six found a certain Halcyon Class cruiser under attack. I couldn't find any stories about Six and Linda ever meeting, so I decided to write one of my own. Maybe I'll pair Six and Linda, but we'd have to see how it turns out


**A/N: Ok so this question has been boggling my head for a while, so I decided to write a fic about it, what if Spartan 058-Linda had fought beside chief, and what if Noble six survived and managed to get off Reach, Alive. Here is the first Chapter. Six's description, Six in this story will have basic reach recruit armor, but it's all Steel colored, he has the default visor, default armor, everything, accept its all steel, that's how I always pictured Six; when ever I played reach, (still do currently) I have my own customizations, but whenever I played the campaign I always have the default armor and everything, but if you want to imagine the story in your head, your welcome to choose what six looks like, I do it all the time with other stories. Lol**

 **Chapter 1: There'll Be Another Time**

 **Asźod, Eposz, Augast 30, 2552 16:52 Hours, Reach**

Spartan B312 and his partners, Carter-A259, and Emile-A239 were aboard a Pelican, being chased by a single Phantom and a couple of Banshees. Emile was handling the banshees and Carter was pilot. As Six approached Carter; he heard Auntie Dot, their dumb AI, "Noble One, please respond." Banshee rounds entered the interior of The Pelican, making the Drop-ship shake a bit. Six held onto the back of Carter's seat for balance while some of the shots hit Six; taking power from his shield. Emile shot his M319 grenade launcher and hit one of the Banshees, causing it to lose control as it flew upwards and crashed into the Banshee next to it, both blowing up as a Phantom flew out of the debris. Six looked up in his helmet and saw his shield was at sixty-eight percent, but it quickly recharged. "Please Respond, Sierra 259, you are alarming me." Six saw Carter drop his helmet on the ground.

"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together, skies are jammed up anyway." Six looked over and noticed some blood on the windshield and saw holes in the chest area of Carter's armor. "Gotta get you off her, Lieutenant." Carter was determined. "Sir-" Six budded in, Carter interrupting him. "I don't want to hear it, get the package to the Autumn." Carter ordered as Six looked down and nodded. "Done." Six said as he looked back up. "Not yet it's not." Carter turned backwards towards Emile. "Emile, go with him, it's a ground game now." A259 ordered just as Noble Four threw his grenade launcher out the back of the pelican. He faced Carter and Six, lightly punching his own chest, in some form of salute. "It's been an honor sir." Emile finally spoke. "Likewise." Carter responded as he faced the windshield again. B312 began making his way over to Emile at the tail end of the Pelican. "Six…that AI chose you, she made the right choice." Six took that to consideration, and saw it as complete honesty. Six nodded and squatted down on his feet near the back of the Pelican, in front of Emile, holding the vital piece of Cortana in his hands. Emile stood up behind him with his hand up, holding onto the Pelican, both preparing to jump.

"On my Mark." Carter commanded as he held out one hand and put three fingers up, both Six and Emile focused on it. When Carter counted down with his fingers he made a fist. "Mark!" He shouted and both Spartans jumped from the back of the Pelican. They eventually landed and slid down a much more steeper, rougher hill, sliding on their backs until they hit the flat ground, all the while Six still held Cortana in his hands. Six looked at Emile as they quickly got to their feet, the both of them reverting their attention to Carter flying overhead, being chased by the same Phantom, and more banshees. Then Six held up his hands and looked at Cortana's case. "Not a scratch." He thought to himself, putting the AI on his back. When he and Emile we're ready to move they walked out from the small area and looked over the cliff to see some covenant infantry on the ground. As they looked above, they saw Carter fighting off more Banshees. Emile turned to Six as they both looked at the air-born fight, then down below. "You still with us Commander?" Emile questioned over the comm. "Stay low, let me draw the heat, just deliver that package." The line cut off. When they looked beyond all of that, they saw the Pillar of Autumn in the distance even from where they were, it was one big ship.

"There's our destination Six, the Pillar of Autumn, race you to her." Emile quipped as Six smirked under his helmet and ran off the cliff. When he jumped off his eyes immediately turned towards an Elite Officer, who had his back turned to the cliff. He landed on the Elites back, crushing it's spine as he fell to the ground. Then Six jumped up again and crushed it's skull, and he withdrew his magnum. Grunts and Jackals began firing at him while Emile took the rocky way down. Six's shield were already halfway down due to the fire and the impact that he took, even though the Elite officer took most of it. When Six ran for some cover behind a crate, he looked over it and shot at the infantry, all head shots as they immediately fell dead, Six not wasting a bullet. Then he ran out of cover and threw a frag grenade at a group of four Jackals, killing all four of them and sending them flying a few feet in different directions. Emile ran up to other grunts and began barraging them with shotgun shells to the face as their heads were decimated, but Emile quickly took cover as a plasma grenade was thrown directly at him, almost sticking to him. Six saw an Ultra Class Elite, he ran up to it from the left and punched it's side, it's shield glowing as it turned and went to back hand him. He ducked and unsheathed his knife, reaching up into the Elite's jaw, pushing the handle toward the Elite, and finished by pushing it upwards, lodging it into the Elite's skull. He pulled the blade out as the Elite fell lifeless. After a few minutes, the two Spartans cleared the area of Covenant infantry.

They found a small UNSC patrol shack with a few Mongooses parked outside. As Six walked in, he found two more frag grenades and put them on his utility. Then he found an M41 Spankr as he loaded it and collected extra ammo, repeating the process as he found a fresh DMR. He found some magnum rounds, and loaded his gun with a fresh clip, then putting it on his leg. When he came out, he saw Emile already on one of he Mongooses as he honked he horn. "We got transport." Emile said in a lucked out tone as Six ran over and hopped on the back of the Mongoose. They began driving down the long and continuos dirt road. Six held the RPG in his hands to provide them the best cover. It was a good thing he took it though. "Banshee inbound!" Emile warned as Six turned around and eyed a single Banshee tailing them. When he aimed at the Banshee through the small scope, he waited for the rocket launcher to lock on before he fired. When he fired, Six felt the small kick back of the powerful weapon and watched the rocket zoom straight at the Banshee. The pilot in the Banshee evaded the rocket; although two seconds later the rocket did a small loop and hit the Banshee from behind, causing an explosion in the sky. As they continued driving, they strode past an abandoned truck. They eventually ran into a small canyon as they saw drop pods fall from the sky. Then a scarab fell and hit the ground, shaking the entire area. "Scarab, Six, do not engage!" Emile argued as they drove right into everything. Six switched the rocket Launcher with his DMR and killed five grunts that came out of a drop pod. When they drove towards the scarab, Emile drove the mongoose directly under it as Six switched his DMR out again and turned around to shoot one rocket into the back of the Scarab and from what he could see, he killed Elites and grunts from inside.

"Get the Package out of there, remember your objective!" Carter reminded. Emile drove away from the area. The Mongoose entered a small tunnel, a man made tunnel. When they exited the tunnel, a phantom become visible in the air, but Six knew he wouldn't be able to take it out with the rocket ammo he had left, so he didn't waste it as they drove into another tunnel, but this one was naturally formed and much shorter than the last. As they exited, he and Emile both eyed the bridge ahead, which was destroyed. "We're gonna have to jump it." Six put an iron grip on the Mongoose while Emile put Metal to the Pedal. When they hit the gap, they went up a small ramp that was formed from the bridge's original posture. The Mongoose landed perfectly on its four wheels as Emile skidded to a stop. "Noble, enemy forces blocking the road ahead!" Carter informed as he flew over head. When Six looked over the cement barricades he saw grunts sleeping in some sort of pod as he lifted his rocket Launcher and shot at it; the machine exploded with the grunts using it, which alarmed the rest of the Covenant forces in the area. Six sprinted for another shack to his left. When he walked in, he was immediately tackled to the ground by a brute that must have been in hiding, who knocked the DMR out of his hands. Six punched the brute off him and got up, taking out his combat knife, throwing it into the Brutes back as it howled in pain. Then he ran over, pulling the knife out of its back and stabbing into it twice more as purple blood spurted out all over. The brute soon fell from its kneeling position, dying slowly.

Six bent down and picked up his DMR; looking out the other doorway and shooting at some Grunts pursuing the entrance. Six chucked another grenade, killing one recruit Brute and some Jackals as he stepped back into the building and walked over to the front entrance where he saw some Jackals stationed in a covenant sniper tower as he met a needle round to the shoulder, taking some of his shield power. Six looked around for a second and literally couldn't see where Emile went off to as he turned around and shot his last rocket round at the sniper tower, destroying it as he dropped the rocket launcher and held his DMR in his hands, running up to another brute and smashing it's head with the butt of his gun, putting as much force as he could possibly put down on it. As he looked down at the mess, it looked like he'd just killed a zombie. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and aimed his magnum with one hand, it was just Emile.

"Shit." Emile stressed as they both felt the round of a Wraith hit the metal ramp-like structures behind them. Six turned around and ran to Emile, who was on the other side of the structure already. Another Wraith round hit the area. "We have to split up, if we run in separate ways, it's not going to hit both of us, one of us draws it in, the other destroys it from behind." Emile suggested as Six nodded, just as a third Wraith round hit the barricade. When they split up, the both of them ran left and right. The tank went after Emile as it faced his direction. Six noticed this and did a 180 twirl around as he ran and jumped on the back of the tank, which shot a round at Emile's cover, and lodged his last grenade into the back Engine. He hopped off it and took a few steps back. They watch as the wraith driver tried to escape, but he was too late because the wraith exploded. Then they began to move to their left, Six turned around to make sure they didn't leave anyone out. But the peace and quiet didn't last long as Skirmishers came out of leg high grass and began shooting at them with Needle Rifles. Six took out his Magnum and shot a few of them and approached one focused on Emile, Six punched a nerve in it's shoulder, causing it to spin around on impact, he grabbed it's long hair, and pulling it towards the ground and stabbing the Skirmisher's neck.

Six looked to his right and saw Emile take out his Kukri, lodging the knife into the base of a Skirmishers skull while kicking it off the knife. "Alright, let's move." They both paced forward into another naturally formed cave. When Six and Emile walked further into the cave they jumped to a lower level and walked to their right, but then they heard Carter's voice over the comm channel. "Noble, you got a…situation." Carter informed as they saw a Scarab blocking the cave exit. Emile and Six both looked up at it. "Mother F-we can get passed it sir." Emile argued as he and Six looked at the Scarab that was about to fire at them. "No you can't, not without help." Carter said as Emile put his hand to the side in confusion as Six listened to the Comm. "Commander, you don't have the fire power." Carter flew directly over the Scarab, distracting it. "I've got the mass." A259 replied as he flew away from the Scarab with some distance between him and it as he turned the pelican around. "Solid copy…hit'm hard boss." Emile responded as Carter shot at the Scarab. "Your on your own Noble, Carter out." Carter said his last words as the line cut off. Six and Emile watched the Pelican crash into the Scarab, causing an explosion, a mix of blue and yellow fire as the Scarab struggled to stay up but eventually collapsed, making the area shake. Emile and Six both looked out there for a few seconds.

That was the third member they lost during the past week. First it was Jorge, Kat and now Carter, and they knew not about Jun. Six had something to remember his team, he had Jorge's dog tags, He kept Kat's Magnum, the simple memories of Carter and Jun and Emile, he didn't quite know what he'd take if Emile was killed. As Six and Emile stood there, Emile was the first to speak up. "Curve is to the east…let's go." Emile said as he faced Six who returned a nod and started walking the curve, entering another cave. As they walked into the cave, they saw a dead marine, leaned against a rock with blood on the ground. Six found some more grenades and attached them to his utility. But when they progressed they found two more dead marines as they walked into the cave. Six bent down and collected the soldiers DMR ammo and continued walking with Emile. "Buggers, go quiet." Emile warned as they slowly walked into the cave, but they were immediately spotted since the Buggers had been guarding and watching the entire cave. Six's shield immediately took the shots as he killed seven buggers in a row before needing to take cover.

"I'll kill every last one of them myself." Emile shouted as he shot a shell at a bugger, causing it to explode as he and Six ran and jumped to the lower level of the cave where they were met by higher ranked Skirmishers after they killed all the buggers. Six shot the last bugger as he turned around and shot a group of three Skirmishers. There were three Skirmishers who had shields on their arms. Emile walked up to them and shot them with his shotgun, the pellets simply going right through their shields and into them, killing them as Emile and Six walked past the corpses and met the exit of the cave. When they got close they saw a whole battle going on in the front of the ship yard as they began to get a signal in their comms, and it wasn't any Noble team for sure. "This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn, were tracking you Noble and we've begun our launch sequence, proceed to dry doc, platform D, I'll be on it myself to receive the package." Captain Keyes informed. "We'll be there sir!" Emile promised. "Better be soldier, cause my countdown has no abort." Keyes explained. Six looked down at the Massacre and landed on the roof of the shack below them, followed by Emile as they walked into the battle field, helping the fellow marines. Six came from behind an Ultra Elite, took out his knife, swiped the knife across the side of the elites unprotected side, as he switched the knife position in his hand, stabbing the Elite's upper neck and dragging it down to the ground. "Spartans, over here!" A female marine called as Six got up and began shooting grunts and Skirmishers. "First priority is getting you to dry doc, understood." Emile replied to the Marines as Six ran up to a general Elite, punched it once and began shooting at it until it's shields went off.

Then the general drew his energy sword as he did a horizontal swing at Six, who just managed to barely dodge it by bending forward. Six took out Kat's magnum and shot its hand, causing it to drop the sword as Six tackled it, and plunged his knife into its face. As six got up he back handed a minor Elite who attempted to sneak up on him. B312 stuck his knife into the back of its neck. The Elite minor cried in pain as it fell to the ground at the hands of Noble Six. When he turned around, he saw a group of marines kill a Ranger class elite. Just then everyone finished the last of the Jackals and Skirmishers. As they ran into the next part of the facility, they saw that the covenant had three Shade turrets set up, along with infantry forces. Six found a grunt on a ghost and aimed his DMR and shot the grunt dead. He got on the ghost and rammed straight into a shade turret, causing it to blow up as Six released fury on the infantry. Emile and the Marines began advancing into the other side of the facility.

As Six hopped off the ghost, he walked into the facility and caught up with Emile, and encountered at least nine grunts, two Elite officers, and one minor. Emile shot the minor with one shell, killing it as he turned around and stabbed an officer with his Kukri knife while Six dealt with the other officer. The officer drew his energy dagger as he horizontally swung at Six who side stepped and kicked the officer's knee inward, breaking it's knee and causing him to crash into a wall. Six reached up grabbed the Elite's neck, smashing its head into the ground as he stomped on the Elite's head rendering the Elite unconscious. Six looked down and shot a Magnum round into its face, killing it. Six reloaded his magnum and DMR. But as he held the DMR in his hand; something hit, causing the whole facility to shake. When they entered the next door, they met a pair of Marines. "Spartans, dry docs through that structure across the way, punch through and we'll back you up." The Marine advised them. They all exited and walked into the boiler room as Six threw a drag at a group of seven Jackals. When he progressed further he saw an officer Elite dual wielding plasma rifles as a grunt behind him threw a sticky, but the sticky, hit the officer Elite, kills the officer, the grunt that threw it and the remaining grunts in the room. "Saves me ammo." Six thought as he shook his head and moved on outside with Emile and the Marines.

When they walked outside they saw a phantom drop off an Ultra Elite and an Officer, but one of the Marines shot a rocket at the both of them killing the aliens instantly. "Hell Yeah!" The Marine shouted as they progressed up a short stairwell. When they walked up, Six saw a weapons crate, he was low on DMR ammo so he switched it out with a shotgun. After he picked it up, he already saw Emile and the marines in a battle with some Skirmishers and two hunters. Six ran up to a hunter and got its attention as it swiped at him vertically. Six ran up its arm, swung around its shoulders, shoved the front of his shotgun into its flesh and shot two shells into it, causing blood and guts to fly out of its front and whatever was left of it fell down. Six turned around and saw Emile pull his knife out of the second hunters back. The marines followed them as they progressed into the next room, which was a second boiler room, had been much more heavily guarded. Six saw snipers on the railings and took out his Magnum shooting and killing them all from where he was. When they got further into the room, Emile took on Jackals and Grunts, assisting the marines as Six took on an Ultra Elite who wielded an energy sword. The elite swung at Six as he ducked and took out his shotgun and shot a shell at the Elite Ultra, taking its shields out as it raged and tried to swing at Six again. But he caught its arm and uppercut it's chin with his knife. He quickly pulled the knife away, another Elite fell to the ground, motionless.

Six and Emile ran up a stairwell where they killed a group of grunts and quickly proceeded as they met a longer stairwell. "This is Keyes to Noble team." Keyes said into the comm. "We're running out of time here Spartans. Linda, get a few Pelicans ready." Keyes said before the line cut off. "Solid copy sir, were close." Emile answered. When they got up the stairwell they saw some Marines shooting at grunts and a single Jackal. "Eat Led!" One of them shouted as he killed a grunt. The marines killed all the grunts while Emile handled the only Jackal. They eventually passed through the hallway which led them outside and to platform D as Six, Emile and a few of the Marines talked while they were still inside. "What's the situation?" Emile asked. "We rigged the MAC gun up top, we lose that, the Autumn has cover fire." The Marine explained as Emile put a hand on Six's shoulder. "Noble to Keyes, were at the pad." Emile informed. "Copy Noble, my Pelican's ready. Clear an LZ and I'll meet you there." Keyes replied. "Will do sir." Emile replied. "Alright Six, this is it. I'll man the big gun, you just get to the platform and deliver that package." Emile said as they split apart. Six ran outside to aid the Marines. "I'm in position, I'll take out as many drop-ships as I can!" Emile said over the comm as Six shot a few grunts. When he ran onto a platform, he saw a lone sniper rifle and picked it up, as he put his Shotgun on his back and his Magnum at his side.

There had already been brutes on the platform. One by one, Six started sniping them. Six began to get surrounded as he put the nose of his sniper rifle in both hands and swung it like a baseball bat against a brute's head. He turned around and drew his shotgun, shooting another Brute dead while he took out his knife and threw it at the third brute's neck. The brute he whacked earlier got up and tried to stab Six with his spiker, but Six punched the gun out of his way with his side arm, took his knife back and stabbed the brute in the chest as he dragged the knife down its chest and threw the brute over the railing. Six himself jumped into a group of Grunts and Jackals as he threw a sticky grenade at the ground in front of them and back stepped so he didn't feel impact from the grenade. Six charged at an Elite and tackled a minor, stabbing the Elite's jaw as he dug the knife into the Elite's throat, showing no mercy as he, pulled the knife back, stood up and looked around. Six officially killed….the first wave. Six looked around and saw that Emile was dealing with some of the drop ships, so he had time to collect his bearings as he sheathed his knife and reloaded his guns just before two more Phantom drop ships approached the platform. "Hold them off until Keyes gets here!" Emile said through the comm as he shot down another Phantom. When he looked to his left he saw a Pelican dropping off more Marines and the Pelican began flying back to the Pillar of Autumn.

Six noticed that the ships were releasing more armored brutes. When Six saw the first group of Brutes approach he set a plasma grenade off and threw it at one of them killing three in total as that left one brute chieftain. Six shot at the brute, but saw it had shields. Six sidestepped when the brute tried to hit him with the blade of the Gravity hammer and shot two shotgun shells at it, taking its shield out as he did a back flip off the brute, kicking its helmet off in the process, Six ran up to it and drop kicked the brute. Six almost landed in a push-up position while the brute landed on its back. Six got up and aimed his magnum at its face. The brute began swearing in the covenant language. Six just looked at it, disgusted as he shot its head, now it's body lay there, lifeless with a bullet lodged in his head. As Six went down the stairs onto a lower platform, his shields recharged just as he met a large group of Grunts and Jackals. He threw one more plasma grenade at them, killing the majority of the large group as he took out his Magnum and shot the rest of the Grunts. "You got more on the way!" Emile informed as Six reloaded his guns and got ready once more. "You think I'm scared of you alien freaks!?" Emile added through the comm channel as Six ran up to the upper platform and met another brute chieftain and and two lower class brutes. Six began to move forwards the chieftain, since this one didn't have a gravity hammer, he began shooting shells at the chieftain until his shields were down. Six threw a plasma grenade at the last two brutes killing both of them. Six turned and saw the brute chieftain stand up as he shot three magnum rounds at its head, finally penetrating its helmet, killing it. Six watched in mere satisfaction as it laid motionless on the ground, not moving. When Six looked around he saw that the coast was clear.

"Noble to Keyes, the pad is clear!" Emile spoke over the comm as he shot another Drop ship out of the sky. "Six, time for you to leave, get the package to the pad, and get your ass off this planet, I got your back." Emile said into the comm as B312 approached platform Delta and awaited Captain Keyes pelican. When he looked up towards the Pillar of Autumn he saw two Pelicans approaching the platform. He watched as they Pelican did a 180 spin so now the back of the pelican was facing the platform. "This is Keyes on hot approach to platform Delta." He announced over the comm as the back of the pelican opened up. When the back door opened Six saw, Captain Keyes as he and some Marines stepped out onto the landing pad. But when he looked into the pelican again he saw a Spartan II, that must have been Linda-058. "Good to see you Spartan, Halsey assured me I could count on you." Keyes spoke as Noble Six handed him Cortona. Six looked down for a quick second and back up to Keyes. "Not just me sir." Six added as he eyed Linda through his visor to see her looking back, she must have been shocked to see other Spartans, maybe not Spartan II's, but Spartans in general. "They'll be remembered." Keyes said as he put a hand on Six's shoulder and looked at the sky to see a covenant cruiser. "Cruiser adjusting, heading for the Autumn!" Keyes said through the comm as Linda stepped onto the platform to get a look. "Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here, do you copy?" Keyes asked.

"You'll have your window sir." Emile said as he aimed the MAC gun at the cruiser. "Rich, this is Keyes, returning to the Autumn now." He spoke over the comm. Six noticed a covenant phantom approaching. As one of the Pelicans began flying back to the Autumn the Phantom shot at it, causing the other pelican to move out of the way. Six saw Linda and quickly jumped over to her, putting an arm in the air, signaling her to get down and she crouched while Six shielded her with his own body as the pelican came crashing on the landing pad, shielding her from and small pieces of flying debris. She looked at him in slight admiration as he got up and held a hand down to her. Linda didn't hesitate a second in grabbing his hand as he pulled her up with all his strength. She nodded to him in thanks. Six returned the nod and turned, aiming his DMR at the phantom but it began shooting at him and Multiple Elites dropped down. "Arrghh!" Emile shouted over the comm as he shot an Elite dead with his Shotgun. "Who's next?!" He shouted as another Elite Zealot came from behind him and stabbed him through the chest. As the Elite took the sword out of his chest, Emile, with his remaining strength, grabbed the Elites shoulder and took out his Kukri. Linda and Six looked up at Emile. "I'm ready! How bout' you?!" Emile shouted as he plunged his knife into the elite zealot's neck; both him and The Elite fell down on the platform. As the pelican slowly approached the landing pad, Six looked down at the loss of his last teammate then he looked at the marines, Keyes then Linda. "Lieutenant get aboard, we gotta get the hell outta here!" The Marine shouted as Six looked at everyone. "Negative, I have the gun." He focused on Captain Keyes. "Good luck sir." Six said as he turned around and faced the MAC gun. Linda didn't know who this Spartan was, she didn't even recognize the armor design, it looked nothing like the Armor her Spartan II sisters and brothers donned. She soon put a hand on Six's shoulder. When he turned to her, she nodded, recognizing his act of heroism. She then ran and jumped into the Pelican, perfectly making room next to Jacob. Keyes looked at Linda with a sorry and ashamed face as they both realized the Spartan wasn't coming with them. "Good luck to you, Spartan." Keyes replied as Linda looked at Six from where she was standing and saw something in his hands drop, but it was still on his fingers, hanging from his hand.

When she was able to zoom with her visor she saw a pair of Dog tags, she was able to make out "Jorge-052" She recognized the name but could not visually think of the person the name belonged to. But either way, she knew the Spartan II was dead. Linda did nothing but frown. This Spartan was so close. This close to escaping the planet, but now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Six put the dog tags back in his utility as the pelican took off. Six walked off of the platform and began running towards the upper platform and up the stairs; beginning to murder the first grunts he saw in sight. "Noble Six, get on that mass driver and clear me a path!" Keyes commanded as Six continued killing the grunts and eventually there was no more. Now there was only two zealot class elites and one field Marshall left between him and the MAC gun. Six charged at the Elites and tackled one to the ground as he punched it and folded both his hands together and smashed them on the Elites face as he got up and shot another with a shotgun taking out its shields. He took out his knife and threw it at the Zealot on the ground as he shoved the Field Marshall into a crate; spinning around, using his Magnum to uppercut the last Zealot with it, shooting into the chin and up the Elite's head as it dropped dead. Then the Field Marshall got mad as it drew its energy sword.

The Field Marshall was much faster with an energy sword than any elite he's faced with one as it swung diagonally at Six, but he sidestepped. The elite then swung horizontally, but again, he ducked and dodged as he got the Field Marshall in an arm lock, and smashed his elbow onto the elites arm, hearing the bones crack and the Field Marshall's cries as he disarmed the Field Marshall of its sword and stabbed it through the chest with its own sword as the Elite fell down. Six aimed his Magnum at its head with one hand he held the Gun. The Elite began cursing in covenant language as he looked at Six and coughed out blood. The Elite was trying not to act scared but Six knew he was, he saw fear in the Elite's eyes as he pulled the trigger, and ran up to the MAC gun. Six looked at Emile's body and knelt down next to it. "You deserved better, you deserved to get off this planet…I hope you don't mind if I take these." Six asked as he took off Emile's helmet, studying Emile's now lifeless features, and removed his DogTags and put them in his utility. They didn't allow him to take Kat's. So now he has Jorge's and Emile's dog tags. He put Emile's helmet back on and rested for a second, but looked up and remembered the objective at hand. He crawled into the MAC Gun and ignited it. "I need fire on that cruiser, Noble!" Keyes ordered as Six began shooting multiple Banshees and Phantom Drop ships until the Cruiser got into position. "Mass driver won't crack those shields, steady Spartan." Keyes said over he comm as Six continued shooting the Drop Ships.

"Fire now Lieutenant, hit her in the gut!" Keyes said as Six aimed the MAC gun and fired at the cruiser's glassing port; the ship began to fail.. "Good gun Spartan…all stations brace for cast off." Keyes said into the comm as the Pillar of Autumn began to take off. Six climbed down the ladder and watched the Autumn in her beauty, take off as all its thrusters fell off and the main engines began to kick in, it zoomed through the sky, and Six couldn't even see it anymore. "This is the Pillar or Autumn, were away….and the package is with us." Keyes informed. Six stayed silent. But then he heard another voice, this one much more higher. That of a woman. "Thank you." Linda's voice was heard through the comm which almost startled Six. He didn't think the last voice he'd happen to hear was her's. He thought about replying, but the transmission was cut off anyways. Six looked around and took out his DMR, preparing for what was coming next.

 **Two consecutive days after the events of Lone Wolf**

Six had been alone now. After he almost died, he knew he wouldn't last long, even in hiding. He had plasma injuries, he had cracks in his visor and was constantly scrounging for ammo, food and water.. He could never really sleep either, so he was restless. But the way he was going, he thought it wouldn't last long. He actually thought it would be a lot less harder to get his hands on a covenant drop ship, either a phantom or a spirit would do, as long as he could get off the planet. He needed to find some type of Covenant outpost that hasn't been taken into covenant cruisers yet, cause there was no way he was getting in one, and even if he did, what were the odds of him getting out alive, especially in the condition both he and his armor were in. He was just happy he still had his energy shields intact.

He was currently hiding, well more like sitting in one of the little buildings near platform D, notably there was lots of ammo, and he didn't have to worry about the glassing, because the Covenant were glassing the area below him, where he shot down the Cruiser. He still had his DMR and Kat's Magnum, he also took another shotgun and carried extra ammo for his weapons as well. As he was sharpening his blade, he scraped it against his armor, like Emile, he heard voices outside his position, it certainly wasn't human. Since power in the facility was shut off, the doors didn't open automatically, they had to be pried. At this point he was practically desperate to get off the planet, now that he knew there was a slim chance. And if there were still Covenant forces on the ground, this must of meant there would be some sort of extraction talking place. He pried the door open, only a tad, enough for him to see, he saw an Elite Ultra, and two minors on platform D. But at the same time, he looked up and his prayers were answered. A phantom had been hovering in front of platform D.

Six had no other option but to get aboard, he just had to. When the two elites were about to hop on, six ran through, pushed them out of the way, one of them falling from the cliff, and hopped on the side door. Six only had half his body hanging on the door, he was about to fall until the door began closing, and eventually his body was falling into the drop ship and he began to heavily breath. He looked around and thankfully the drop ship was empty, except the dumbass pilot who thought the troops got on instead. Six got up and looked inside the drivers seat and saw there was a single Jackal in the front seat, piloting the phantom. The Jackal was speaking in the Covenant language, as if he was expecting an answer, but Six stood silent. Six let him live for a few more minutes, six studied what devices the Jackal used to go left and right, what he used to go faster and slowdown, what was used to open and close the doors. He needed to learn how to use one of these. When he finally thought he learned the basics he aimed his magnum at the Jackal's head and simply shot it. Six walked up to the dead Jackal corpse, pressed one of the controls which opened the doors. Six threw the body out of the drop ship, walked back to the pilot's seat and and closed the doors as he sat down and began to rest. When he looked at where he was, he saw that he was only approximately one-hundred feet off the landing pad.

"It's time to put some miles between me and this place." Six said to himself as he pushed the touch screen lever up, putting the thrusters at there max. A few minutes later he began to float in the air, that means he just left Reach's atmosphere. "Thank god." He said aloud as he began laughing but instantly just fell back on the seat as the drop ship began its gravity process. But he couldn't rest now, he had a certain halcyon class cruiser to find. Six wondered if the covenant drop ships had a slip space feature. He figured they might since they were many years advanced ahead of them. Six was starting to get restless again as he, like an idiot, began to press all the button controls on the touch-activated board as all of a sudden he began to go faster then he though he could handle. Then he just began laughing to himself as he took off his helmet and rested it in his lap. He'd always have to watch the radar, he could tell what the motion tracker was, it wasn't the same type thing he had in his HUB, but it would do. Then the ship began to go crazy fast. Now this, was slip space.

 **September 16, 2552**

About 13 and a half days had passed since Six escaped Reach. Time went by much faster in space so it only felt like a few days for Six. He thought he'd be better off out here, away from Reach, but he was getting antsy. He was starving, thirsty, and he was injured from all the shots he'd taken without his shields. He was on the verge of sleeping, afraid he may not wake up. He didn't realize or think about the horrid condition he was in. But suddenly, the ship began making a sound he'd never heard before. He figured it was an alarm. Six put his helmet on but had no clue what was going on. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he watched the motion tracker and heard it stop beeping. Then he saw a red dot come into position. It was a bigger red dot. Bigger than anything he'd ever seen on a motion tracker of any kind for that matter, even those of the Sabre's he once tested.. The Phantom was able to get into the Ship's chat frequency. He heard human voices on the other side. He looked out the little slits in the front of the Phantom and was totally in shock but yet relieved. He found it, he began laughing to himself as he got his weapons ready and put the thrusters at full speed for whatever they had left as he continued to look at it. He found the Pillar of Autumn.

 **A/N: Hello People! I hope you liked the first chapter, I couldn't find any stories about Linda and Noble Six meeting at all what so ever, so I simply decided to make one of my own. So yeah, lol.**

 _-Juggalo Titan_


End file.
